The present invention relates to systems furniture and the like, and in particular to a unique privacy screen and method therefor.
Open office plans are well known in the art, and generally comprise large, open floor spaces in a building that are furnished in a manner that is readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever-changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement typically used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open space into individual workstations or offices. Some such partition panels are configured to receive hangon furniture units, as well as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,899,035 and 5,943,834.
Another arrangement for dividing or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are interconnected in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations or offices. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,698 and 5,092,253.
Yet another furnishing system for open office space is a post and beam arrangement, wherein a plurality of vertical posts are positioned at predetermined locations on the floor surface, with horizontal beams attached to the upper ends of the posts to create a three dimensional gridwork that spatially partitions the open plan into open workstations. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,724,778 and 5,809,708.
In each of the furniture arrangements noted above, which are generically referred to herein as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d, open spaces are often provided in the furniture layout, normally for ingress and egress from selected workstations or project areas. Such open spaces are particularly prevalent in the post and beam furniture systems. In any event, it is sometimes preferred to close off at least certain ones of such open spaces to provide additional privacy for a specified workstation or group work area. In many such situations, visual privacy is sufficient, and may in fact be preferred, due to the temporary nature of the furniture arrangement.
One aspect of the present invention is a privacy screen in combination with a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of vertical posts with beams connected to upper ends of the posts to spatially partition an open office plan into multiple workstations each having an interior with an opening into an adjacent space. The privacy screen is shaped to enclose a substantial portion of the opening of an associated one of the workstations, and includes a generally flat lower portion and a bowed upper portion extending outwardly from the interior of the associated workstation to provide within the interior of the associated workstation a sense of spatial openness, as well as enhanced air and light influx, without detracting substantially from useable space on the opposite side of the privacy screen.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for spatially partitioning open office space into discrete workstations, comprising the step of positioning a plurality of vertical posts in a predetermined pattern on the floor of the open office space, and connecting beams to upper ends of the posts to define a three dimensional open gridwork that spatially partitions the open space into a plurality of discrete workstations with open sides, and an access aisle extending along at least one of the open sides. The method also includes mounting at least one privacy screen on the open gridwork to enclose a selected one of the open sides of an associated one of the workstations, wherein the privacy screen has a generally flat lower portion and a bowed upper portion. The privacy screen is positioned on the open gridwork so that the bowed upper portion of the screen extends outwardly from the interior of the associated workstation and into the access aisle to provide within the interior of the associated workstation a sense of spatial openness, as well as enhanced air and light influx, without detracted substantially from useable space on the opposite side of the privacy screen at the access aisle.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a privacy screen in combination with a furniture system of the type which partitions open plan space into workstations having an interior with an opening to an adjacent space. The privacy screen is shaped to enclose a substantial portion of the opening of an associated one of the workstations, and includes a generally flat lower portion and a bowed upper portion extending outwardly from the interior of the associated workstation to provide within the interior of the associated workstation a sense of spatial openness, as well as enhanced air and light influx, without detracting substantially from useable space on the opposite side of the privacy screen.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a privacy screen for furniture systems of the type which partition open plan space into individual workstations having an interior with an opening to an adjacent space. The privacy screen includes a screen panel shaped to visually enclose a substantial portion of the opening of an associated one of the workstations, and includes a generally flat lower portion and a bowed upper portion that extends outwardly from the interior of the associated workstation to provide within the interior of the associated workstation a sense of spatial openness, as well as enhanced air and light influx, without detracting substantially from useable space on the opposite side of the screen panel.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a privacy screen in combination with a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of vertical posts with beams connected to upper ends of the posts to spatially partition an open office plan into multiple workstations each having an interior with an opening into an adjacent space. The privacy screen is shaped to enclose a substantial portion of the opening of an associated one of the workstations, and includes a perimeter frame having a panel of woven fabric material mounted thereon. The panel has a lower portion thereof extending from adjacent the floor to adjacent worksurface height, and is constructed from at least two layers of the woven fabric material, and has a density which renders the same generally opaque for enhanced visual privacy. The privacy screen also includes an upper portion which extends upwardly from adjacent worksurface height, and is constructed from a single layer of the woven fabric material, with density which renders the same generally translucent for enhanced light, air and visual porosity.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a privacy screen for systems furniture and the like that provides at least visual privacy, with a bowed upper portion which creates within the interior of the workstation a sense of spatial openness, as well as enhanced air and light influx, without detracting substantially from useable space on the opposite side of the privacy screen. The privacy screen preferably has a generally arcuate scoop shape at the top which functions like a light well to funnel overhead ambient light into the interior of the workstation. The privacy screen may be constructed from a sheet of woven fabric mounted over a perimeter frame so as to provide a very lightweight, inexpensive construction that permits substantial airflow for enhanced user comfort, and to accommodate the cooling of powered office equipment, such as computers and like in relatively small areas. Two layers of woven fabric material may be provided at the bottom portion of the screen to render the same generally opaque for enhanced visual privacy, with a single layer of the woven fabric at the upper portion of the screen to render the same translucent for enhanced light, air and visual porosity. The privacy screen may be easily and removably mounted on associated systems furniture to permit quick and easy reconfiguration of the area. The privacy screen is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.